specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
February
February}} é o second month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 28 days, 29 on leap years. Births & deaths *Feb 1' – Gilbert Hernandez nasce in 1957. *'Feb 2' – Jackie Burroughs nasce in 1939. *'Feb 2''' – Brent Spiner nasce in 1949. *'Feb 3' – Trisha Noble nasce in 1944. *'Feb 3' – Warwick Davis nasce in 1970. *Feb 4 – Julianne Buescher nasce in 1965. *'Feb 5' – Marjorie Eaton nasce in 1901. *'Feb 5' – Robin Sachs nasce in 1951. *'Feb 6' – John Alvin morre in 2008. *'Feb 6' – Stuart Freeborn morre in 2013. *'Feb 7' – Arif S. Kinchen nasce in 1973. *'Feb 7' – Jett Lucas nasce in 1993. *'Feb 8' – John Williams nasce in 1932. *'Feb 8' – Ethan Phillips nasce in 1955. *'Feb 8' – April Stewart nasce in 1968. *'Feb 8' – Seth Green nasce in 1974. *'Feb 8' – Sharon Duncan-Brewster nasce in 1976. *'Feb 8' – Josh Keaton nasce in 1979. *'Feb 9' – Mary Jo Duffy nasce in 1954. *'Feb 9' – Timothy Truman nasce in 1956. *'Feb 9' – Phil Brown morre in 2006. *'Feb 9' – Alethea McGrath morre in 2016. *'Feb 10' – Laura Dern nasce in 1967. *'Feb 10' – Steve Gerber morre in 2008. *'Feb 11' – William Conrad morre in 1994. *'Feb 11' – Tony Pope morre in 2004. *'Feb 12' – Terry Bisson nasce in 1942. *'Feb 12' – Raphael Sbarge nasce in 1964. *'Feb 12' – Scott Menville nasce in 1971. *'Feb 12' – Tara Strong nasce in 1973. *'Feb 12' – Heather Doerksen nasce in 1980. *'Feb 12' – Iko Uwais nasce in 1983. *'Feb 13' – Caroline Blakiston nasce in 1933. *'Feb 13' – Pernilla August nasce in 1958. *'Feb 13' – Kelly Hu nasce in 1968. *'Feb 14' – Simon Pegg nasce in 1970. *'Feb 14' – Drewe Henley morre in 2016. *'Feb 15' – Harvey Korman nasce in 1927. *'Feb 15' – Erin Rose Wage nasce in 1984. *'Feb 15' – Zachary Gordon nasce in 1998. *'Feb 16' – Jeremy Bulloch nasce in 1945. *'Feb 16' – Doug Chiang nasce in 1962. *'Feb 17' – Joseph Gordon-Levitt nasce in 1981. *'Feb 18' – Malcolm Tierney morre in 2014. *'Feb 19' – Donald F. Glut nasce in 1944. *'Feb 19' – Benicio Del Toro nasce in 1967. *'Feb 19' – Nigel D. Findley morre in 1995. *'Feb 19' – George Roussos morre in 2000. *'Feb 19' – Chris Wiggins morre in 2017. *'Feb 20' – Bronson Webb nasce in 1983. *'Feb 21' – Al Locatelli nasce in 1939. *'Feb 21' – Anthony Daniels nasce in 1946. *'Feb 21' – Larry Drake nasce in 1950. *'Feb 21' – Christopher Yost nasce in 1973. *'Feb 22' – James Hong nasce in 1929. *'Feb 22' – Barry Dennen nasce in 1938. *'Feb 22' – Steven Speirs nasce in 1965. *'Feb 23' – Josh Gad nasce in 1981. *'Feb 25' – Malcolm Tierney nasce in 1938. *'Feb 25' – Rick Geary nasce in 1946. *'Feb 26' – Veronica Ngo nasce in 1979. *'Feb 26' – Richard Devon morre in 2010. *'Feb 28' – Don Francks nasce in 1932. *'Feb 28' – Lloyd Sherr nasce in 1956. *'Feb 28' – Rajia Baroudi nasce in 1965. Publication dates * Feb 1 – Tales of the Jedi 5: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 3 in 1994. * Feb 1 – Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12 in 1997. * Feb 1 – Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire in 1997. * Feb 1 – The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught in 1997. * Feb 2 – X-Wing: Wraith Squadron in 1998. * Feb 2 – X-Wing: Solo Command''in 1999. * '''Feb 2' – Obsession 3 in 2005. * Feb 2 – Death Star Battle in 2016. * Feb 3 – ''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' trade paperback in 1999. * Feb 3 – Survivor's Quest in 2004. * Feb 3 – What's The Story? Round 4 é publicado in the Databank in 2006. * Feb 4 – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 27: Family Ties, Part 2 in 1998. * Feb 4 – Star Wars: Vector Volume 1, Chapters 1 & 2 in 2009. * Feb 5 – Empire 5: Princess... Warrior, Part 1 in 2003. * Feb 5 – The Clone Wars: Ambush in 2009. * Feb 5 – The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks! in 2009. * Feb 5 – The Clone Wars: Jedi Activity Cards 2009. * Feb 5 – The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi in 2009. * Feb 6 – [[Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith (TPB)|''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith]]'' in 1996. * Feb 6 – X-Wing: The Bacta War in 1997. * Feb 6 – Legacy 19: Claws of the Dragon, Part 6 in 2008. * Feb 6 – Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1 in 2008. * Feb 7 – Mission to Myrkr in 2002. * Feb 8 – Republic 83: Hidden Enemy, Part 3 in 2006. * Feb 9 – Republic 73: Trackdown, Part 2 in 2005 * Feb 10 – Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 4 in 1999. * Feb 11 – Shadows of the Empire: Evolution 1 in 1998. * Feb 11 – Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games unabridged cassette in 2003. * Feb 11 – The Clone Wars 4 in 2009. * Feb 12 – A Valentine Story in 2003. * Feb 13 – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 5: The Phantom Affair, Part 1 in 1996. * Feb 13 – Starfighter: Crossbones 2 in 2002. * Feb 13 – The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant in 2003. * Feb 14 – Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures 7 in 1995. * Feb 14 – Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 5: Sith Secrets in 1995. * Feb 14 – Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide in 2006. * Feb 14 – Legacy 8: Allies in 2007. * Feb 14 – ''Star Wars: Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' trade paperback'' in 2007. * Feb 15 – Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress é lançado in 1999. * Feb 15 – Darth Maul: Saboteur é lançado in eBook format in 2001. * Feb 15 – Star Wars: The Comics Companion in 2006. * Feb 16 – The Essential Guide to Droids in 1999. * Feb 16 – Sergio Aragonés Stomps Star Wars in 2000 * Feb 16 – Union 4 in 2000 * Feb 17 – Vader's Quest 1 1999. * Feb 17 – Star Wars 3: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 3 in 1999. * Feb 18 – Dark Empire 2: Devastator of Worlds in 1992. * Feb 18 – Crimson Empire 3 in 1998. * Feb 18 – Republic 61: Dead Ends in 2004. * Feb 18 – Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution in 2009. * Feb 19 – Star Wars Insider 92 in 2007. * Feb 20 – Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal in 1996. * Feb 20 – Star Wars 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4 in 2002. * Feb 20 – Star Wars Tales Volume 1 in 2002. * Feb 20 – Dark Times 9: Parallels, Part 4 in 2008. * Feb 21 – Dark Empire II 3: World of the Ancient Sith in 1995. * Feb 21 – Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 2 in 2001. * Feb 22 – Knights of the Old Republic 2: Commencement, Part 2 in 2006. * Feb 22 – Star Wars: Empire: Volume Five: Allies and Adversaries in 2006. * Feb 23 – Star Wars 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3 in 2000. * Feb 23 – Empire 29: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 1 in 2005. * Feb 23 – Star Wars Tales 22 in 2005. * Feb 24 – Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 2 in 1999. * Feb 24 – Star Wars Manga: The Empire Strikes Back 2 in 1999. * Feb 25 – Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise abridged cassette é publicado in 2003. * Feb 25 – Clone Wars Volume 3: Last Stand on Jabiim in 2004. * Feb 25 – Star Wars: Legacy Volume 5: The Hidden Temple in 2009. * Feb 25 – Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2 in 2009. * Feb 26 – Jedi: Mace Windu''in 2003. * '''Feb 26' – Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino in 2003. * Feb 26 – Star Wars Tales Volume 3 in 2003. * Feb 26 – Legacy of the Force: Revelation in 2008. * Feb 27 – Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2 in 2006. * Feb 27 – Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express 1 in 2002. * Feb 27 – Legacy of the Force: Exile in 2007. * Feb 27 – Legacy 20: Indomitable, Part 1 in 2008. * Feb 28 – The Truce at Bakura UK paperback é publicado in 1997. * Feb 28 – Star Wars 27: Starcrash in 2001. * Feb 28 – Republic Commando: Triple Zero in 2006. * Feb 28 – Knights of the Old Republic 14: Days of Fear, Part 2 in 2007. * Feb 29 – [[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (novel)|''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace paperback]]'' in 2000. Film releases & TV airings * Feb 6 – The Hidden Enemy, the 16th episode of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' airs no Cartoon Network in 2009. * Feb 6 – Fanboys opens in select theaters across the United States in 2009. * Feb 13 – Blue Shadow Virus and Mystery of a Thousand Moons, the 17th and 18th episodes of Star Wars: The Clone Wars air no Cartoon Network in 2009. * Feb 21 – The Special Edition of The Empire Strikes Back é lançado nos cinemas in 1997. * Feb 27 – "Storm Over Ryloth," the 19th episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars airs on Cartoon Network in 2009. Video game releases * Feb 4 – é lançado on the PC platform in 2014. * Feb 8 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords é lançado on the PC platform in 2005. * Feb 13 – Star Wars: Racer Revenge é lançado for Playstation 2 in 2002. * Feb 16 – Star Wars: Empire at War é lançado in 2006. * Feb 19 – Star Wars: Starfighter é lançado in 2000. * Feb 25 – Plug it in and Play: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith in 2005. * Feb 28 – Star Wars: Dark Forces é lançado on the PC platform in 1995. * Feb 28 – Star Wars: Rebellion é lançado on the PC platform in 1998. * Feb 28 – Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance é lançado on the PC platform in 1999. Events concerning Wookieepedia * Feb 19 – Jorrel Fraajic starts a new sister project of Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Merchandise Wiki in 2007. * Feb 21 – Wookieepedia alcança 25.000 artigos in 2006. Other Star Wars events * Feb 4 – An impersonator dressed as Chewbacca arrested in front of Grauman's Chinese Theater in Hollywood, California for head-butting a tour guide operator in 2007. * Feb 17 – A 5-year-old Utah boy with congestive heart failure was given a Star Wars party by the Make-A-Wish Foundation in 2006.